


Forbidden Attachments

by solobarnes



Series: The Balance of the Force Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solobarnes/pseuds/solobarnes
Summary: Originally published December 2019-May 2020 on Wattpad.Genevieve Daulton didn't expect to be Queen of Taris so soon. When her father is murdered and she is sent away from her home, her life becomes about survival. The Jedi council appoints Obi Wan Kenobi to protect her. As the two are on the run together, unexpected feelings arise. As war threatens to destroy the galaxy, and as destinies and loyalties are questioned, Genevieve will have to decide whether duty is more important than love, or if love will be the very thing to save the galaxy.Anakin Skywalker is happy to get his first assignment alone. When the now Queen Genevieve Daulton is being hunted down by her rebelling people, Anakin is sent to investigate why. With the help of new rebel friends, he will uncover a sinister plot that may be the tipping point in the brewing civil war between the Republic and the Separatists. But a war is going on inside Anakin as well, and he must fight the rising darkness within him if he ever wants to become the Jedi the council wants him to be. As Anakin deals with betrayal, death, and love, he will have to ask himself whether the Jedi are all he thought they were, or if the dark side is the answer to his destiny.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Balance of the Force Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114916
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**PART I: A NEW QUEEN**

****  
_POV:_   
**Genevieve**

The city looks so peaceful from up here. For a moment, I can almost forget what horrible things are happening within the streets, within the hearts of my people.

From my bedroom window everything looks at peace, if I stay in my room forever I might be able to live in blissful ignorance of the conflict arising all around me. Not just in my planet, but the others as well.

With the separatist alliance growing more and more followers by the day, the members of the republic are starting to worry if we are about to enter into war. I am one of these members. Father assures me that the government of our galaxy has been upheld for centuries and would not fail us now. But as the days go by I'm starting to wonder if his optimism is warranted.

A gust of wind picks up, blowing past the castle and making goosebumps rush down my arms. The wind brings a smell with it, something that sends me into alarm; smoke. Leaning against my balcony I look down towards the houses behind the castle to see that a fire has been started.

Rushing towards my bedroom door I yank it open, setting eyes on the first guard I see, telling him on a frantic tone; "A fire! There's a fire in the city! They need help!" The guard nods to me firmly, yelling to the two guards at the end of the hall to alert the Taris soldiers. The guard then turns to me, his voice growing softer but no less urgent.

"Your highness, your soldiers will take care of it. You must go back into your room where it's safe."

I shake my head firmly, frustration seeping into my voice. "I will not stay in my room when my people are in danger, whether it's a fire or a shoot out or the rebels. I don't care what my father says."

The guard looks sympathetic to me, but he doesn't back down. "I am under orders from the king to not let you leave your room."

I let out a sigh, trying to sound as calm as I can manage. After all it wasn't the guard's fault my father was over protective. "Then take me to my father. I would like a word with him. And before you object, remember that I am the princess of Taris, and you have sworn to obey my orders as well as my father's."

The guard contemplates this for a moment, before he reluctantly nods his head, beginning to lead me down the hall towards the elevator. My bedroom is on the top floor, so the entire ride down to the throne room takes a few minutes. My father at this time of day usually sits in the throne room to meet with our people and hear their complaints. Since the rebellion started however, he has done this less and less, but despite the warnings of his advisors, he still manages to hear and address the cries of our people as best he can. If only he would allow me to help as well.

As soon as the doors open, I walk down the hall with large determined strides, composing myself and trying to remain calm as the doors to the throne room grow closer and closer. The guard jogs in front of me to open the door, and once he does, I hear a gasp escape my lips.

My father sits in his throne, his eyes glued to the man standing in front of him. This man is wearing full body armor made of a dark silver metal, with blue accents around his mask. My father's eyes glance over to me, and I manage to see a smile form on his lips before the man fires the blaster he has been holding in his hand. I watch as the red blast makes it mark on my father's chest, making him let out a groan of pain before his body goes limp, falling forward off his throne.

"Father!" I hear myself scream, my knees buckling under me and my body beginning to fall. The guard catches me though, yelling something at me that I can't quite comprehend.

The man in the throne room turns around, his blaster still in his hand. I can't see his expression, but I know there is no regret, no remorse on the hidden face. I expect him to point his blaster my direction, but he doesn't, he points it at the guard next to me, who pushes me away from him, shielding me from the blast that hits his back.

Adrenaline begins coursing through my veins, my body forcing itself to move even though my mind is still stuck in the that throne room, still seeing the smile slowly leave my father's face as he died. I scramble onto my feet, picking up the skirts of my dress and sprinting towards the front door. The guards at the door look up in alarm, but all I can manage to do is point towards the throne room, not wanting to stop for even a moment in fear that my body will give out.

I clasp my hand around the handle, swinging it open and being hit with another gust of wind, the smell of smoke still strong. Now that I am outside I get a good look at the fire that had been set; the statue of my father is being burnt to the ground, with soldiers all around me fighting the rebels who lit it.

From behind me I hear more blasters being fired, and this sound compels me to continue running. I take the stairs two steps at a time, yelling at every guard in my vicinity that the king has died, that my father has been murdered in his own home. The more I shout it the more my throat grows tight, the more my lungs feel like they are about to collapse and the more I feel like I will shatter into pieces. Two of the guards I yelled at stick by me, grabbing onto me and pulling me towards the hanger a few yards away, holding all of our ships.

I glance over my shoulder, seeing the grey armored man shooting down the guards in front of the castle doors, his confidence and arrogance evident in the ease of his kills. I can't stop now, no matter how much my legs protest and how my lungs refuse to allow air to enter them. One of the guards notices my struggling, swooping me into his arms in one swift motion, continuing to run towards the ship. Once we reach it, one of the guards goes into the pilot seat while the other gently lowers me into the passenger area, asking me if I have been injured in any way.

I shake my head at him, not being able to form words. The guard nods to me, looking me over one more time before making his way to the copilot seat, telling the first guard to take us away.

Once I feel us lift off the ground, I finally let the tears fall down my face, feel the sobs escape my lips and being to wrack my whole body. I couldn't get the image of my father's dead body out of my head. Every time I close my eyes all I see are his brown eyes starring blankly my direction, all the light slowly leaving them.

"Your majesty, where shall we go?"

Your majesty. I pause a moment upon hearing this address. It dawns on me that with my father dead I am queen. I'm a queen fleeing her own planet, fleeing her father's killer and her rebelling people.

One name comes to mind, and without a second thought I know where I need to go, I know who can help me. "Coruscant. Bring us to Coruscant."

Fishing into the pocket of my dress, I find my holomessager. I turn it on, waiting patiently for the face of my best friend to appear, her eyes filled with happiness until she sees the look on my face, her smile fading and concern replacing the glee.

"Genevieve? What is it? What's happened?" Padmé Amidala asks.

I feel another sob escape my lips, my voice raw from screaming as I tell her; "My father has been killed. We're on our way to Coruscant now."

Padmé nods her head, her focus growing serious and her eyes filled with conviction as she says to me; "You'll stay with me in my apartment. I'm going to call a meeting with the chancellor, he needs to hear about this. We'll be needing help."

I nod in agreement, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "I was hoping you would say that."

Padmé nods her head to me solemnly. "I will be waiting for your arrival, your majesty."

There's that foreign address again. I shake my head at my friend, feeling a tear slip down my face. "I don't feel like a queen. A queen doesn't run away from her planet, from her people."

"You cannot be queen if you're dead. The best we can do now is figure out our best options going forward. And I promise you won't have to do it alone."

I smile at her, feeling relief and gratitude course through me. "We are one." I say softly. It has been the saying of Taris since the dawn of time, but given all that's happening it feels ironic, no longer holding the weight and unity it used to.

Nonetheless, Padmé repeats it back; my one bright light in this chaotic storm; "We are one."


	2. Hideaway

_**POV:** _   
**Genevieve**

I feel Padmé squeeze my hand tightly as we make our way through the brightly lit hall of the senate building. Releasing an uneven breath I force a smile her way, trying to keep myself composed and not crumble to the ground like I do desperately want to.

It's been two days since I left Taris. Two days since my father died. Two days since I become queen. Having Padmé by my side helped, not only because of her warm and comforting friendship, but because she knows what it's like to be a queen when you don't feel ready, to have the weight of a planet put on your shoulders.

She was kind enough to lend me one of her outfits for our meeting with the chancellor. It's a floor length pale pink gown, with gold sleeves that match the gold crown that is wrapped around my tied up hair. The two guards who escorted me here have not left my side, I tried to convince them to stay in the apartment and freshen up, but they refused. They are still wearing the same navy blue uniform that all soldiers on Taris wear, but there's has stains of ash and dirt on theirs. The smell of smoke still follows them wherever they go. It makes me sick to my stomach.

The doors to the chancellors office open, revealing Sheev Palpatine standing behind his desk; his smile radiant as his eyes land on me. "Ah, your majesty. Welcome to Coruscant."

I force a smile his direction, nodding my head in respect. I had expected to be having this meeting with him alone, but in the room are six Jedi. The one Jedi who approaches me is Master Yoda, the head of the Jedi council. I had met him on a few occasions throughout my life. He had always been kind to me. Yoda has an air of wisdom and experience to him I've always found fascinating. I wanted to hear about everything he's done in his life, but there has never been a right time to hear of his tales. It was hardly the time now.

"Queen Daulton," Master Yoda says, bowing his head. "For the loss of your father, my condolences. Good man, he was."

The first genuine smile I've had in two days crosses my lips as I stare down at the small green Jedi, bowing my head to him in respect as well. "It's been too long, Master Yoda. Might I ask why you and the other Jedi are present in this meeting?"

Chancellor Palpatine is the one to answer this question for me. "In light of what has happened, the senate thinks its best for you to be put under the protection of the Jedi. We can't afford to lose you like we lost your father."

I turn my attention back to Master Yoda. "I am grateful for your willingness to help me. Who is the Jedi that will be assigned to me?" I ask.

Mace Windu, the Jedi council's second highest council member, answers this question for me, his brown robes swaying around him as he approaches me with crossed arms. "Senator Amidala suggested Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He and the senator have worked together in the past. He's an excellent warrior and an honorable man. The senator thought that you would feel more comfortable around someone she trusted."

I glance over my shoulder at my best friend, smiling to her shyly. I turn back to Master Windu, nodding my head courteously. "Indeed. When shall he and I be heading back to Taris?"

Chancellor Palpatine gives me a rather curious gaze, shaking his head as he makes his way around the table. "You are not going back to Taris. Master Kenobi will be taking you to a secure location, where you will be watched over."

Dropping my composure for a moment, I gawk at the chancellor, trying to be as diplomatic as possible as I ask; "Why can't I go back? I'm Queen now, my people—"

"Killed your father," Palatine finishes for me, a grave look covering his face. "I had people visit Taris and they informed me the rebels on your planet have taken over the capital and are currently inhabiting your castle. Until things settle down, you will not go anywhere near Taris."

I straighten myself up, shaking my head firmly as I try to reason with the chancellor. "Chancellor, even in light of what's happened I have a duty to my people. I can't hide away while they're in danger."

"You are the last of the Daulton line. You have no brothers or sisters. If you die, your planet has no future. I beg you, Genevieve, for your people's sake, keep yourself away from Taris. Just until this blows over."

I know there isn't any use in arguing with him, so I silently nod. The thought of having to leave Taris and run away makes me feel disgusted. My parents taught me that my people always come first, that my duty was to Taris. I can't run away. But even if I were allowed back to Taris, I have no idea how I would fix the issues that have arisen on my planet. If my father couldn't fix it, how could I?

Master Yoda tries to give me a reassuring smile, saying to me kindly; "Contact Master Kenobi, we will. Rest now, you should. A long journey ahead of you, you have."

I smile down at him, feeling an unease brewing in my chest as I let his words sink in. I had never spent more than a few days away from Taris at a time. I didn't know what to expect from hiding out on some planet I don't know, with a Jedi master who I've never met. But for now I guess all I can do is keep my head up high and now my head to the Jedi and the chancellor, swallowing the fear and anxiety that threatens to swallow me whole.

The Jedi begin to make their way out of the chancellor's office, with Padmé and I following behind them. We walk at a slower pace however, enough to have a bit of privacy as I let my diplomatic mask slip. "How did you handle leaving Naboo when your people were in danger?"

Padmé links her arm with mine, lowering her voice as she replies; "I knew that the best thing I could do for them was to leave and get help. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I had faith in the republic and the Jedi. I also had faith in myself."

I shake my head, my voice strained as I say; "I didn't think I'd be queen for a long time. I'm not ready, I don't know how to do this. How can I have faith in myself? How can I do this without my father?"

Padmé gives me a look of understanding, which is far more comforting than any look of sympathy or pity that I've gotten these past two days. "You'll learn. No one is ready when they inherit a throne. You will become more confident as time goes on. Your father trained you your whole life to become queen, he knew you could handle this."

I sigh, wiping a silent tear that escapes my eye. "You think I'll be able to fix what's happening on my planet?"

Padmé nods, smiling at me with a look of full confidence and pride. "You're Genevieve Daulton, you can handle anything that comes your way. It may not seem like it now, but you'll find a way to fix things. And you won't have to do it alone."

I squeeze her arm. "I wish you could come with me while I hide away."

Padmé sighs, glancing back towards the closed doors of the chancellor's office. "Unfortunately your planet is not the only one with conflict that needs to be fixed. Hopefully it won't come to war."

I nod, the image of my soldiers fighting off the rebels in front of my castle, the fire sending ash raining down like snow flakes in the dead of winter. "Yes, lets all hope for that."


	3. A Queen With No People

_**POV:** _   
**Genevieve**

"What is Master Kenobi like?" I whisper to Padmé, fiddling awkwardly with the sleeve of my dress as we wait for the Jedi Knight to arrive.

We are starring out the window of Padmé's apartment, watching as the chrome colored ships whiz by us and the tall skyscrapers twinkle as their windows reflect the blazing sun above. Her apartment has a typical Coruscant design; long windows that stretch from the floor to the ceiling covering most of the walls. The walls that aren't windows are painted a light blue, which grows darker as it reaches the exit towards the elevators. The floors are carpeted with a dark blue, nearly purple carpet with yellow outlines to match the yellow couches and chairs. It feels so cold; so neat and tidy, like no one is allowed to touch anything. Like it's devoid of all life. I know Padmé rarely ever stays here other than to sleep. She and I have both grown up on planets blooming with life, I know she feels just as foreign in these walls as I do.

She lets out a sigh, her reflection in the glass showing a glazed sort of look in her eyes, like she's lost in memory. "Honorable, dedicated, loyal, incredibly intelligent, handsome as well." Padme adds with a mischievous grin.

I elbow her playfully, only temporarily feeling relaxed before the awkwardness returns. "You're positive I can trust him?"

Padmé links her fingers with mine, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "I know finding people to trust right now must be difficult, but you can trust Obi Wan. He'll take care of you."

"I still wish you could come with me, I know then I would feel much more at ease."

She turns her head towards me, her confidence and poise radiating the air of a queen. Unlike me; I've felt anxious and apprehensive all day, trying my best to keep a mask of regency up. These last few days have been so hectic, I haven't had much time to sleep or rest. I haven't really processed everything that has happened to me. My whole world has changed in less than a week, the last thing I need is to go to foreign planets with a complete stranger. Even more so with rebels inhabiting the capital of Taris and taking control of my planet.

I hear the elevator doors open, and as footsteps become louder I feel my stomach drop. I wipe my clammy hands on another one of Padmé's dresses she lent me. This one is a crimson red, with laces going down my chest that end at my waist. It's made of a beautiful silky fabric, swishing around my ankles as Padmé and I approach the two brown cloaked figures standing in the entry way.

One looks around my age; he has auburn hair resting nearly below his jaw, along with a full beard covering half his face. He has an air of confidence and wisdom to him; in the way he nods to my two guards standing on either side of the entryway, in the way he smiles politely towards both Padmé and me, glancing behind him to make sure the younger gentlemen is sticking close by. This young man is just as tall as the other man, but more slender built, with an inexperience and naiveness in his eyes like a child. He doesn't look any older than twenty. His brown hair is cut very short, expcept for a thin tiny braid that rests on his shoulder.

Padmé approaches the men first, a wide smile on her face. I follow closely behind her, watching the two Jedi bow to her, with the auburn haired Jedi taking Padmé's hand delicately. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady."

She nods in agreement, squeezing his hand. "It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," she says, her eyes glancing over to the young man standing behind him, her expression growing into amazement, even shock. "Ani? My goodness you've grown."

The young man smiles, making his pale blue eyes crinkle. "So have you. You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He says, his voice showing far more confidence than his mannerisms do.

Padmé smiles at him, shaking her head to herself. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," She says, now turning her attention to me. "This is my very good friend; Queen Genevieve Daulton of Taris. This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

Both men bow to me, with Obi Wan being the one to speak first. He smiles courteously at me, his expression warm and comforting. His eyes are blue, but not like Anakin's are. Obi Wan's eyes are the color of the sea, like the ones back on Taris. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. I am sorry for the circumstances in which we are brought together."

I nod to him, giving both him and his apprentice a smile. "I'm grateful for your help, Master Kenobi. It means a great deal to me."

Padmé leads all of us over towards the yellow couches resting in the middle of the room. She and I sit on one while the two Jedi sit on the couch across from us. As I watch Obi Wan sit down, I feel my cheeks become rather warm. Padmé was right; he is very handsome. This was hardly the time to think about such things though, especially about a Jedi.

I turn my attention to more pressing matters. "The chancellor has told me you are to be taking me to another planet to hide out? Where exactly will that be?"

"The Jedi council are taking that into consideration, your majesty. There are a few other preparations that need to be made before we leave, for now you will stay in this apartment with the senator. We will stay here to watch over you, I promise our presence will go unnoticed."

Leaning forward slightly, I lock my hands together, straightening myself and trying to sound as clear and authoritative as I can as I ask him; "When will I be allowed to return home? The chancellor did not say."

Obi Wan glances at his apprentice, his eyes becoming less warm and more firm. "Not until it is safe for you to return."

"My planet cannot be without their queen. Would it not be better for everyone if you protected me on Taris where I could help my people? For several months now my planet hasn't been getting as many supplies as it usually does from our trade ports, it's made my people angry. I think this is why the rebellion has started on my planet. I want to figure out what's the issue and fix it, whether it's truly that or something else. A rebellion has never happened on my planet, nor has a King or Queen ever been murdered. Something else is at play here."

I can hear my desperation and sorrow for my people in my voice. Usually I would try to hide this, because as a monarch I've always been taught to hide my emotions and keep a straight face in front of others. But in this situation, some emotion just might help me.

There is sympathy and understanding in Obi Wan's face, but he says simply; "We are here to protect you, your majesty, not to start an investigation."

"But shouldn't we?" Anakin chimes in, looking to his master in curiosity. "Shouldn't we help solve the problem on her planet so there won't be a threat to her anymore?"

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan."

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, of course. But we can't protect her forever, eventually she has to go back. Who knows when the rebellion on Taris will die down, especially if she's right and they're rebelling from a lack of supplies."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"If they wanted her to have a body guard they would have hired the local security. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied."

Obi Wan voice is kirt and final as he says; "We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one."

I appreciate Anakin taking my side in this matter, and part of me feels guilt for his public scolding. It's clear that nothing is going to make Obi Wan budge on this matter. I know I won't be able to help my people, now that i will be kept away from Taris for who knows how long. Padmé says that getting the hang of being queen takes time, but how will I ever become a good queen if I'm not allowed to rule my people? What's a queen without her people?

Feeling the weight and exhaustion of the past few days finally starting to take hold of me, I stand up, nodding my head to the Jedi. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to retire."

Feeling the tears brimming my eyes, I turn my head away from them, walking in hurried strides towards the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Padmé doesn't follow me, I can hear her faint voice talking to the two Jedi as I shut the guest bedroom door, the one I've been staying in. Sliding my back against the door I fall down to the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest and letting the tears fall, hoping the thick wooden door is enough to block out my sobs.


	4. A Nighttime Visitor

_**POV:** _   
**Obi Wan**

"Captain Typho has his men stationed at every entrance of the building," I inform both Padmé and Anakin as I reenter the room, finding them talking quietly to each other near the window. "I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to sneak in that way, but we can't be too careful."

Padmé smiles at me gratefully, the relief on her face echoed around her in the force. "I'm grateful he could be of help. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do. She means a great deal to me."

I nod to her, smiling lightly. "Of course, my lady."

She glances between me and Anakin, her voice slightly weary as she informs me; "I spoke with Genevieve about the cameras being put in her room, and she felt that was unnecessary. I had Anakin help me program R2 to alert you if anything suspicious goes on."

I had a feeling this wouldn't go well, but I try to give the senator a firm look, urging her to reconsider. "With all due respect to the queen's wishes, there are many other ways to kill a monarch. It would be safer to have the cameras."

Padmé nods understandingly, but she doesn't cave. "Genevieve and I discussed it and she agreed that if someone tries something, that she would very much like to catch them. She's agreed to be used as bait."

I raise my eyebrows, wanting to argue further, but knowing it will get me nowhere, I nod my head in defeat, forcing a smile Padmé's way. "We will make sure no harm will come to her."

She smiles softly to us, and in her eyes I can tell she is happy to have won this debate. She nods the two of us goodnight, making her way towards her bedroom, with Anakin watching her as she leaves.

Once the senator's door shuts, I give my apprentice a pointed look. "It is not wise for you to be gawking at the senator like that, Anakin. We have a job to do, you cannot let yourself become distracted."

He leans his back against the window, crossing his arms and giving me an amused expression. "Well that's a bit hypercritical, Master. You should have seen the way you were looking at the queen."

I stare at him in bewilderment. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Anakin shrugs, looking back towards the hallway where the queen's room is. "She was very upset earlier. I could feel her sorrow, it was like a knife slowly being plunged into my heart. It's times like this I wish the force didn't call to me."

I let out a sigh, shrugging off my robe and lying it down on the couch next to me, making my way over towards Anakin, looking out towards the city. "I felt it too. The rebellion on her planet wasn't enough, but to deal with that along with the death of her father..."

I had met many kings and queens throughout my life, but none like Queen Genevieve. With every monarch there is a role they play, much like a Jedi; a leader, a protector, a keeper of peace. It's almost like a mask you put on every time you walk into a room. But in her mask I saw many cracks. I saw the vulnerability that lies underneath. I felt and saw her pain and sorrow, even her fear. None of which was for herself and her safety, but for her people. She doesn't seem to care that someone might be trying to kill her like her father. I find myself forming a deep respect for the queen.

"If that's how she's feeling imagine how her people are feeling." Anakin says, his voice quiet, deep in thought.

I feel my expression soften, placing a firm hand on my padawan's shoulder. "I know you want to help her people as much as she does, but our job is to keep her safe. We have to respect the council's wishes."

"We're Jedi, we should be helping people who are in need. When I was watching the queen today, seeing how much pain she was in, I just felt so helpless. I know I can do something to help."

"I know you—" I cut myself off, sensing something coming from the queen's room; fear, panic, along with anger...but the anger isn't coming from her.

Anakin whips his head towards the queen's bedroom as well. "I sense it too." He mutters, not waiting for me to start running towards the queen's room. Using the force Anakin bursts the door open, igniting his lightsaber with me right behind him.

The queen is in a night gown, her hair tied in a braid cascading down her right shoulder. Her eyes are filled with fear, rapid breaths escaping from her mouth as the intruder points a gun to her back. I glance towards the window of the bedroom, finding a large square has been cut into the glass, allowing this young woman to sneak in.

She looks about Anakin's age; short, long black hair reaching just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes are filled with anger and frustration, all directed towards Anakin and I. I look down and notice she's wearing a Taris palace guard uniform, just like the ones the queen's guards are wearing here. I remember the chancellor telling us the rebels on Taris have taken the queen's castle as well as the capital. This must be one of the rebels.

"Step away from the queen and drop your weapon." I tell the young woman, pointing my lightsaber towards her.

She obeys, stepping back two feet before dropping her blaster onto the ground with a loud thud. Anakin clicks his lightsaber off, looking around the room and going towards the queen's bed, picking up her robe and taking the tie off. He wraps it around the woman's hands, forcing her to sit on the bed.

Queen Genevieve walks over towards us, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, her face looking rather pale. She composes herself quickly though, turning towards the woman and asking her softly; "What is your name?"

The young woman stares at the queen in shock, not expecting that to be the first thing she asks. She says with slight hesitation; "Fallon Priya, your majesty."

"You are apart of the rebellion on Taris, yes?"

A nod. "Yes, your majesty."

"You could have killed me, but you didn't. You were trying to take me. Despite the blaster in your hand I could tell you did not want to cause me harm. So I ask, why would the rebels want me alive if you showed no such wishes for my father?"

Fallon Priya genuinely looks distressed at the mention of the late King. Her voice is very dire and sincere as she informs her queen; "We did not intend for that to happen. That wasn't part of the plan."

"And what was the plan?"

"Start a fire to distract the guards, then we would sneak in and capture the king. We wanted to force him into signing Taris over to the separatists. But one of us took things too far. We did not wish the king dead, nor do we wish you dead."

The queen looks bewildered by this woman's statement, all composure fading as she asks with pure shock; "Why would the people want to join the separatists? We have been loyal the republic for centuries."

Fallon Priya shakes her head, a level of conviction in her face I've only ever seen in radicals like her. "Our people are starving, your majesty. We have no food, no clothes, we're running out of supplies. The republic has turned its back on us, we have to do something about it. Your father never would, so now we need you to."

It appears the queen was right about the cause of the rebellion. It's curious about the lack of supplies being imported into Taris, so much so the people are crying for separation from the republic. This is especially curious since the blaster on the floor is not from Taris. The queen notices this too.

"That blaster...where did you get that? I saw other rebels carrying weapons like that. You didn't get those from our trading ports. You're getting outside help. From who? Someone from the separatists?"

I turn my head towards Anakin, gesturing for him to step off to the side with me. Once we are standing next to the half broken window, I say to him in a low voice; "I think you're right, an investigation might be a smart move."

Anakin raises his brow at me inquisitively. "Seriously?"

I nod, glancing back towards the queen. "I will have to speak to the council about this. I am going to suggest you be the one to lead the investigation on Taris."

Anakin smiles widely, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "Thank you, Master."

"I know you think you are ready for the trial to become a Jedi Knight, this will be your way of proving to me you are ready. I have faith in you, Anakin."

Anakin's smile turns more warm, nodding to my in both gratitude and affection, but this is short lived once I inform him; "You will be doing this investigation with Ms. Priya's help."

Queen Genevieve and Fallon Priya both look over towards us, with the former shaking her head. "What makes you think I would help a Jedi?"

I cross my arms, turning my body to face her, ignoring the frustrated look crossing Anakin's face. "You won't be helping us, you'll be helping your people. From what you have said tonight and from what the queen has told me, it is clear some plot is at play here. I know you care about your people, don't you want to find out why this unfortunate situation is happening?"

"And avoid going to prison for attempted kidnapping of a monarch?" Anakin adds, his voice stern and cold as he looks the rebel over.

After a moment of consideration, she nods, turning her attention to Queen Genevieve, who looks even more distressed than she did this afternoon. "My superiors wanted to try and bring you back peacefully, but since I failed they'll be sending someone who won't be so gentle. I suggest you keep one eye open, my queen, keep vigilant."

By the look of fear that floods into Queen Genevieve's eyes, I think she knows who Fallon Priya is talking about. The queen nods, glancing over at her door. "I think I'll go to Padmé's room tonight." She mumbles, her eyes glazed over and her face becoming paler by the second.

I bow my head to her. "Of course, my queen. Anakin will stay by your door tonight, I will stay here to watch Ms. Priya. Hopefully we will be able to depart by tomorrow."

The queen smiles at me warmly, nodding her heads to all three of us before stretching her shaking hand towards the doorknob, exiting from the room. After a moment Anakin follows after her, leaving me alone with the quiet rebel.

"Keep her safe," The young rebel says firmly to me. "Whether we are in the republic or the separatists, we need her."

I nod to her, meaning every word as I tell her; "I will not let anything happen to her. I promise."


	5. Unspoken Fears

_**POV:** _   
**Anakin**

"Agree with you, the council does. Investigation is needed," Master Yoda says, resting his head on the top of his cane. "Go to Taris, your padawan will. Along with this rebel girl."

"I don't think this rebel can be trusted," I tell the council, glancing sideways at Obi Wan, seeing the stern look on his face. "I do not require help on this mission, I can handle it myself."

Master Yoda stares at me for a long moment, before tilting his head to the side. "Powerful you are, young Skywalker. Ready for the trials, you believe you are? Learning to accept help, a lesson every jedi has to learn is."

I nod my head to him, staying silent despite my disapproval over this decision. But Master Yoda moves on, listening to Master Obi Wan as he says; "I think I should take the queen to Mandalore. The duchess Satine and I have a long history. I know she can be trusted. Queen Daulton will be safe there."

Master Windu is the one to reply to this suggestion, his hands clasped in his lap and his face as indifferent and poised as it usually is. "The council agrees. Take the queen to Mandalore. But if what this rebel girl says is true, then you must be careful Obi Wan. More people will come for the queen."

Master Obi Wan nods his head firmly. "I will keep her safe."

Master Windu then turns his attention to me. "Anakin, keep the council updated on what you find on Taris. If this really is a separatist plot, then our efforts to stay out of war might be futile."

All the more reason why we shouldn't trust the help of a separatist sympathizer. But I bite my tongue, bending forward and bowing to my masters, with Master Obi Wan bowing a few moments later.

"I will not let the council down." I say, a promise to them, and to myself.

-

"So the council has granted you a mission of your own," The Chancellor says, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, his mouth spreading into a smile. "Your patience has paid off."

I smile at my friend, my voice filled with the gratitude I feel as I say; "Your guidance more than my patience."

He turns his head towards the window next to us, his eyes focused on his reflection in the glass, not on the ships whizzing by the building. "I have always said that you are the most powerful Jedi I know. Now the council is starting to acknowledge that."

Feeling myself blushing, I brush the compliment off, not believing that statement for a moment. "I'm just glad I can finally use my abilities to help others. The rebellion on Taris is getting out of hand. And if the separatists are behind it, this could mean war."

The chancellor's face is rather indifferent, his smile not as large as it was earlier. "Lets hope it doesn't come to war. I'm sure with you at the helm of this investigation, everything will go smoothly."

I look out the window as well, looking at my reflection in the glass. When I look into my eyes all I see is fear, fear I wish for no one to ever see. Fear of failing. So many lives are on the line. An entire planet's freedom is on the line. I need to be able to help them. I have to be powerful enough to stop their pain. Despite what the chancellor says, part of me isn't so sure I am.

-

**Genevieve**

"Have you ever been to Mandalore, your majesty?" Master Obi Wan asks, leaning against the wall of the guest bedroom I am staying in, his brown robe wrapped tightly around his figure, his arms crossed.

I begin folding another one of my dresses, packing it in tightly to my suitcase, glancing over my shoulder at him. "No, no I haven't. My father made many visits there though. Mandalore is a very influential planet in the outer rim system. Second to Taris, so we have been allies for a very long time."

"I know the duchess very well. I assure you that no harm will come to you there."

I nod to him, not turning my attention away from packing another dress as I reply; "If you say she's trustworthy, then I trust her."

"Under the circumstances, your majesty, I am surprised you have come to trust me and my judgement so quickly." Obi Wan says. I look over to find him looking at me in a very analytical way, like he's studying me. It makes me blush.

"Well, we are going to be hiding out alone, Master Kenobi. It will be just you and I for who knows how long, with my life in your hands. I feel like I have no choice but to trust you."

I walk over towards the nightstand next to my bed, grabbing my mother's necklace and securing it tightly around my neck, touching the stone gently before I grab onto another dress to fold and pack up. As I walk across the room to my closet, I find Obi Wan's inquisitive stares growing more intense, gesturing to my neck. "That is a beautiful necklace."

I find myself smiling, almost forgetting where I am for a second as I explain; "It was my mother's. She gave it to me right before she died. It's made of a Andurite Stone from Ithor; my mother's home planet. I've never actually been there before. I've heard the surface is so beautiful that citizens live in houses in the clouds, and they are only allowed to visit the surface every three years for a single day." I begin folding up the next dress, my mind flooding with images of my mother; her face, her smile, her kind heart. I remember when she would tell me about Ithor, about her life there. She is but a memory now, as is my father.

"When did your mother die?"

"I was ten. She went to a meeting with a few senators on Florrum. They were attacked and killed by a band of pirates...I still remember walking into the throne room of my castle and being told the news. My father's entire council and advisors were there, and even after hearing my mother had died I had to hold my head up high and show strength for my people. It's what they always taught me; everything I do needs to be in the best interest of the people of Taris."

I drop the dress on the bed, trying to take deep breaths. I couldn't show emotion like this in front of a Jedi, especially one as revered and wise as him. Here I am feeling my hands begin to shake and my breaths grow shallow, what must he think of me? No queen should act this way.

I hear footsteps across the dark blue carpet, closing the distance between Obi Wan and me. Out of the corner of my eye I see him starring at me. I lift my gaze up to his, expecting to find judgement and disapproval, but find sympathy and respect in his eyes and features.

"Your parents would be very proud of how devoted you are to your people. I have never met a leader more dedicated to their planet, and I have met many kings and queens throughout my life."

I find myself smiling, fighting off another blush. "That's the highest compliment I could receive, Master Kenobi."

He smiles at me, a wide and genuine smile. "I have faith in my padawan, your majesty. He will find out what's going on with your people and with Taris. Once he does you can return and do what you were born to do; rule."

Yes, rule. Rule my planet and rule my people. Devotion and care to my people is one thing, but being a leader; knowing how to make decisions on behalf of my planet, holding the lives of millions of people in my hands, protecting those people. It's entirely different. I'm not sure his faith or Padmé's is warranted.

I can't afford to show that doubt or fear. I can't. What planet would trust a queen who is unsure of herself? Who doubts every decision she makes and how it will impact everyone. Queens should be level headed and confident, they should know what to do and how to do it. I feel like a girl running around in a crown, simply pretending to be a leader. I don't feel like a queen.


	6. The Rebel & The Jedi

_**POV:** _   
**Anakin**

Queen Genevieve hugs Padmé tightly, tears brimming her eyes as she forces a smile the senator's way. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you. Your friendship and support means more than you can know."

Padmé squeezes them queen's hands, dropping her voice a little lower as she tells her friend; "The sooner this rebellion is over the sooner you can come back for another visit."

I take a step forward, trying to give both women a look of reassurance, particularly the sniffling queen standing before me. "I promise I will uncover what's going on with your people, your majesty. You will be able to return to Taris in no time."

She sets her shoulders back, trying her best to hide the pain in her face. "I appreciate your speed, Anakin. Thank you. I wish you both luck." She says, looking from me to Fallon Priya, who has been standing silently next to me, looking around at the other ships on the landing platform. I can't tell if she's just looking around in curiosity or she's trying to assess a possible escape. It better not be the former.

But when her queen addresses her, Fallon's attention snaps away from the ships, nodding firmly to Queen Genevieve. "Stay safe, my queen."

Queen Genevieve hugs Padme one more time, biting down on her wobbling lip as she pulls back, looking towards Obi Wan. There is a softness in his expression I don't often see as he smile at the queen, gesturing towards the older model freighter he purchased for this mission. The queen steps through the ship's entrance, disappearing towards the passenger area.

Obi Wan turns his attention towards me, his voice firm as he says; "Check back with me daily, I want updates on anything you have discovered. I believe in you, Anakin, just try not to be too brash or reckless. Trust in the force and remember your training."

I scoff, smiling at my master. "I have no idea what you mean by brash and reckless. I'm a golden boy."

The corner of Obi Wan's lips curl into a smile, shaking his head at me. "If you focused less on your wit and more on my teachings you would already be a Jedi Knight by now."

"But your life would be far less interesting."

"That is certainly a word for it," Obi Wan says, bowing his head to me, the amusement leaving his expression and the seriousness returning. "May the force be with you."

I bow to him as well, my fear rising as I realize that now is when my mission begins. For the first time since I became a Jedi, I'm now alone. "May the force be with you, Master."

Obi Wan nods to Fallon and Padmé, before he walks onto the ship, closing the door behind him. The three of us step back as the engine roads alive, sending my robe flying back as the machine lifts off the platform, shooting off into the light blue sky above.

Padmé turns her attention to me, smiling at me softly despite the worry and sadness etched in her features. "Good luck on your mission Anakin. I hope to see you soon."

I smile at her, my fear subsiding for a moment. "You too, Padmé. Hopefully we won't have to wait another ten years."

With another mostly genuine smile, Padmé makes her way towards her own ship, with Captain Typho nodding his head to me in respect as he opens the doors for the senator.

I turn my attention to the rebel girl standing next to me, her eyes still glancing from ship to ship. I glare down at her, fighting my robe around me. "I hope you're not thinking about escaping."

She whips her attention to me, the smile on her face full of amusement as she shrugs her shoulders. "I wouldn't dream of trying to escape. I'm not reckless."

"Says the woman who tried to kidnap her queen last night after she broke into her room."

Her amusement falters for a moment, aggravation filling her eyes. She shrugs it off though, keeping her expression light despite the force around her boiling with annoyance. "I only did it to help my people. From what I hear you're reckless all the time, will that be a problem going forward? If we're going to be working together I need to know if I'm going to have to babysit you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Now aggravation fills me. I press my lips firmly together as I touch her back gently, pushing her towards the ship she came here in; a Taris class star fighter. A head a whining noise from behind us, followed by the sound of wheels grinding against the hard pavement. I look back to make sure this is R2-D2 following us, and it is. I wish he were my only companion on this trip.

"I'm a Jedi, I don't need a babysitter. If anyone will need to be watched it's you. I can't believe I have to work with a woman who has betrayed her planet and helped murder her king."

Her voice rises slightly, her nostrils slightly flaring. "I didn't kill my king. A rebel went against orders and shot him. I am no murderer. Can you say the same?"

"At least I understand loyalty."

"I'm loyal to my people," Fallon says firmly, stopping her pace and turning to me fully. "The senate, the republic, the separatists. That's all secondary. I only want my people to be safe, I don't care what organization rules the galaxy."

I push her a little harder towards the ship, using the force to swipe the ship's door open. "I'm loyal to all people. I want people on every planet to be safe, which is why I would never let the separatists take over. You're so blinded by your arrogance you can't see what's going on outside your planet."

When we reach the ship, Fallon walks over towards the pilot seat, a sarcastic edge to her voice as she says to me; "Well it's a good thing you're here then. You're here to help me discover what's going on in my planet and in the galaxy. Think you can withhold from making quick judgements about me while we do our job?"

I settle myself in the copilot seat, glaring at her as she starts the engines up. "I'll play nice if you do."

R2 enacts his rocket boosters to lift himself into the ship, his head spinning around as he looks between the two of us. He whines again, his silver paint reflecting the light directly into my eyes.

Fallon smirks at R2. "Your droid is quite the charmer."

I glare at him, now wishing neither him nor the rebel girl were accompanying me on this mission. "That's one word for it."

Fallon lifts us off the platform and into the air, both of us staying silent as the crowded cities of Coruscant begin to fade as we exit the atmosphere. Fallon hits a switch, the stars around us thinning out as we jump into light speed, both our minds clouded with fear; for her people, for her planet, and for our failure.


End file.
